miraculousheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivian ORourke-Miller
Vivian ORourke-Miller is one of the main protagonists of Miraculous. She is a Model, something she wants to make a living out of. She is a student at Townsend Harris High School in New York City. With the Ladybug Miraculous, when inhabited by Tikki, Vivian transforms into the superheroine Ladybug, gaining the power of creation to stop Hawk Moth and his akumatized villains. She is also the leader of Team Miraculous. In "Syphon", Vivian temporarily obtains the Fox Miraculous, which when inhabited by Trixx, will be able to transform her into Lady Fox, gaining the power to create illusions using Mirage. Also in "Syphon", Vivian temporarily obtains the Raven Miraculous, which when inhabited by Odiin, will be able to transform her into Nightfox, gaining the power of shape shifting using Nightshift. She used this miraculous alongside the Fox Miraculous. In "Music Mistress", Vivian temporarily obtains the Wolf Miraculous, which when inhabited by Luppi, will be able to transform her into Lady Wolf, gaining the power of creating a decoy under her control, using Decoy. She used this miraculous alongside the Ladybug Miraculous. In "Cataclysm", Vivian temporarily obtains the Snake Miraculous, which when inhabited by Sass, will be able to transform her into Lady Viper, gaining the power of Second Chance. She used this Miraculous alongside the Ladybug Miraculous. Appearance Physical appearance She is an american teenage girl, standing a bit above average height for her age. She has wavy cherry red hair that is a bit past shoulder length. Civilian attire Her attire usually varies, but it almost always fashionable. She keeps her hair down all the time, and wears a bracelet on her wrist given to her by her mother. As Ladybug As Ladybug, her hair becomes a ginger shade of red, and her hair becomes a little bit shorter. She wears a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar/turtleneck. According to Tikki, her suit is made out of indestructible fabric. On her face is a red mask with five black spots that are in a symmetrical design and the waterlines of her eyes are colored black. When not in use, she keeps her yo-yo around her hips with a red string. Her earrings are red with five black spots in a quincunx pattern. As Nightfox Nightfox has a white section on her chest. She has a mask with orange and purple accents on it, and a holder for the rope around her waist. She has violet wings on her back, where her flute also goes. She also has an orange tail with a purple point. As Lady Wolf Lady Wolf essentially looks the same as Ladybug, but with white fur on the top half of her suit, and a white fluffy tail. Her mask turns white, and there are spots on her suit. As Lady Viper Lady Viper essentially looks the same as Ladybug, except her hair turns sea green, and her eyes turn yellow. She still has spots on her suit, but the suit is sea green. Personality Vivian is a sweet, joyful, and outgoing person. She enjoys talking to people, and is commonly known as being popular. She always wants to help, no different from Julian Emerson. When around her crush, Julian she does not really act different, but does like to glance at him. She is afraid to approach him about her crush, because she thinks he would not like someone like her, her thinking he would think someone like her would be stuck up, even though he doesn't think this. Despite her being sweet, joyful, and outgoing, she does struggle with worrying about almost everything. She always thinks Julian thinks the worst about her, when he doesn't. As Ladybug When she is Ladybug, Vivian maintains most of her alter-ego characteristics, except she is more confident in her decisions, and does not worry about a lot. She appears to have a more serious side when Ladybug, especially when battling supervillains. She has a tendency to come up with really bizarre plans, but they usually work. She usually is more cautious about things, making her not easy to trap. At times, she can be hasty and not think, especially if she needs to save someone close to her, or she is in a rush. She is more than ready to rescue everyone, even those akumatized by Hawk Moth. When her and Cat Noir are leading Team Miraculous, she does not consider them sidekicks, but rather friends and teammates. Abilities Civilian Vivian has a great skill of modeling and baking, doing these things very often. She loves doing photo shoots, and is quite good at them, hence her very busy schedule. She wants to make a career out of it. She is also quite clever, which is shown whenever she used her Lucky Charm, normally requiring a rather complex plan. She always comes up with the right plans, also maintaining all A's in school. Even in her civilian form, Vivian has high stamina, endurance, and agility, running long distances without stopping in several episodes. She is naturally flexible, being even more flexible as Ladybug because of her enhanced physical abilities. She has good reflexes, and at times can be quite stealthy. As Ladybug Ladybug has much more enhanced physical skills, such as speed and agility. These abilities allow her to run on walls and react to and evade light based attacks, as well as jump and leap several times her height and length. Similar to a real ladybug, she can climb up surfaces without her yo-yo. Her increased strength allows her to do things such as use her yo-yo to pull a giant onto the ground, as well as break Cat Noir's nearly unbreakable staff and an oyster's pearl using only her fingers. Her near-invulnerability and great durability to physical damage allows her to jump off of 2 story buildings and land without issue and survive falling off of one, as well as seemingly survive falling at a height of at least several stories. She is also able to handle temperatures as low as absolute zero. Ladybug is skilled in hand-to-hand combat when fighting villains or Cat Noir when he ends up being controlled by one. Even out of "Aqua Mode", she is a good swimmer. Ladybug has remarkable talent with wielding her yo-yo, like using it as a grappling hook, a rope to restrain others, a projectile, and even a shield if she spins it fast enough. Her yo-yo can work as a breathing apparatus for those who can't breathe underwater like herself. After an akuma or amok is released from its corrupted object, Ladybug can open her yo-yo, to catch it, and remove the energy-charged it with, releasing it as its original form. Her special power, Lucky Charm, creates an object that helps her to achieve her goal, it often being to stop a villain. Though usually confused at first, her creativity and cleverness help enable her to perceive where the object can be used to help her achieve her goal. However, Lucky Charm drains her power and reverts her back to Vivian shortly afterward, so she has to use it wisely. Once the villain is dealt with, Ladybug can throw her Lucky Charm object into the air and use the Miraculous Ladybug, which will make it revert to an enormous swarm of ladybugs and fix all of the damage done since the villain appeared. Aqua Form When accessing her aqua powers, Ladybug has the ability to breathe underwater and has enhanced swimming capabilities due to the fins on her feet.